Thicker Than Blood
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Lin and Skoochy become more comfortable with the idea of being a family.


_I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Lin Bei Fong was startled by the realization that Skoochy bore a remarkable resemblance to her own mother.

It wasn't something that was immediately and outwardly noticeable, yet the longer she watched the boy the more the similarities began to shine out.

It was in the way his long hair seemed to always settle across the bridge of his nose to rest against his cheek, just as the late Tophs unruly bangs ALWAYS managed to find its way into the same position. And coincidentally it seemed that no matter how much either of them tried to shake the hair free or fling it to the side, it always found its way back.

Toph had possessed a sly grin that seemed to originate from one side of her mouth before creeping across her lips to the infect the other side. As if the mirth just couldn't be contained. The first time Lin had seen the same grin break across her newly adopted sons face, she had paled before convincing herself that it was just her imagination.

However, It was the first time she had heard him give a laugh unpainted by cynicism that the similarities were too close to deny. He had let out a hearty bellow of a laugh that was more snorts and stuttered chuckles, than it was actual dignified laugh. Her mother had that same laugh, she had even threw her head back in almost the exact same tilt as the boy.

There was no denying it, Toph Bei Fong was reaching across the grave to show her approval of her new grandson. Lin found small comfort in this fact because integrating Skoochy into her life was not an easy feat.

At first the two seemed to dance around each others lives awkwardly. Lin tried to get home at a decent hour and always had food ready for Skoochy who would finish his afternoon work shortly after she returned home.

They would talk about their days in a round about manner before Skoochy would wash the dishes and turn in for the night feigning exhaustion due to his daily training, and Lin would let him go with a quiet smile, finding it difficult to convey her motherly feelings into words or actions.

Skoochy slept with his shoes and clothes on as if ready to leave at a moments notice.

Lin found herself checking on him continuously through out the night, praying to whatever spirits that she would not open the room to a deserted bed.

Neither of them was wholly convinced that this was the new reality.

* * *

Eventually Skoochy had started joining Jinora at the park again and had revealed his new living arrangements. Jinora was, of course, thrilled and had demanded to her parents that the newly expanded Bei Fong family be invited to a celebratory dinner.

So almost a month after the eventful tryst at the orphanage, Lin and Skoochy made a quiet journey to the air benders island.

They were, of course, received with great enthusiasm and it took Skoochy a few minutes to pry himself away from an overly emotional Pema (Spirits! Was she pregnant again?) and to remove himself from the younger children's grips on his hands and legs. He eventually made his way over to a seat next to Jinora who ducked her head in a blush before Skoochy gave her a grin awfully reminiscent of Lins mother.

Lin watched with mild humor at the display and was apparently showing some of her mirth before she was addressed by the patriarch of the airbenders.

"Motherhood seems to suit you Lin." Tenzin quietly acknowledged.

Lin gave a gentle scoff before replying, "If by suiting me you mean it robs me of a good nights sleep and manages to make me worry through out the day like a ninny, than yes, it seems to suit me just fine."

Tenzin let out a gentle laugh before patting her shoulder

"Don't worry, that doesn't go away." he quipped back.

Lin threw a glare at him before sending an amused nod at the two teenagers currently sitting closer than mere friendship deemed appropriate. "Don't worry Tenzin, I'm sure you'll lose more sleep over that than I will."

She laughed as the man huffed and than stomped away in an uncharacteristically childish manner.

Smothering her grin she looked back at Skoochy, who had noticed the exchange between the two adults and had slung his arm around Jinoras shoulder in amusement. Lin raised an eyebrow at him, causing him break out into a laugh she hadn't yet heard from him but seemed eerily familiar, before she realized that the last time she had heard it, it was coming from her mothers mouth.

Lin would never admit it out loud but seeing these similarities between this boy and her deceased mother, is what opened her mind to the reality that maybe Skoochy was always meant to be her son.

Lin sent a silent thank you to her meddling mother.

* * *

The ride home was spent in less of an awkward silence and more of an accepting one

As they neared their home Skoochy suddenly broke the silence.

"What should I call you?"

Lin turned quickly to him before he stared off at Yue Bay.

Lin thought for a moment and replied, "Well I guess that depends on whether you see me as a guardian… or maybe as a mother." she had finished the last part off quietly.

Skoochy turned his gaze to her, his bangs falling across his nose and hiding one eye from view.

"I don't know what its like to have a mother."

"I don't know what its like to have a son." she replied.

"But to be honest," she continued, "I find myself eager to find out what its like."

"Me too." he sheepishly mumbled.

They shared a grin before resuming the walk back home.

"You know," Lin began, "The more we are together, the more of my mother I see in you."

He gave her a startled and curious stare before ducking his head. "Do you think she would have liked me?"

"I know for a fact that she would have LOVED you." she paused before hesitantly asking, "Would you like to hear more about her?"

"That would be great!… Mom." He finished off rather awkwardly. But Lin was too distracted by the moisture creeping into her eyes to care.

That night Skoochy slept without his shoes.


End file.
